The Boy Next Door
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: Cathy Parshley was looking forward to a normal quiet summer, but when new neighbors moves in it changes everything. Not to mention she has a couple secrets of her own. YAY! don't worry not a Scott/OC Story!


The Boy Next Door

The Boy Next Door Chap.1

"OI! Cathy!? What the hell are you doing up there?" The young teenager asked her elder sibling.

"What's it look like I'm doing Brat? I'm takin' a nap" The purple streaked haired 17 year old replied.

"Hardy, har, har. Your hilarious. Will you get down here?"

"Now why would I go and do something like that?"

"Simply. We have new neighbors, and mom wants us to go over to meet them"

"Someone finally moved in, huh? Give me another couple of minutes" the teen said, resting her head back down on the roof top of their New Hampshire home.

"Not say, I didn't warn you…" the younger sister said walking back into the split entry home.

"Well" Cathy said, turning her head to her left, looking at the moving truck, and the two teenage boys unloading it, "couldn't hurt, I guess…. 5 more minutes" and closed her eyes.

Σσσσσσ X σσσσσΣ

"Hey, Alex. A little help over here?"

"What's a matter Scott? Having trouble seeing with those damn 'sunglasses' on?"

"No, Alex, no trouble at all. Just to let you know" the teen with crimson sunglasses on said to his ignorant brother, while dropping the box he held, then hearing a rather satisfying CRUNCH, "that was your stuff, so never mind" he said and walked off.

"Scott!! I'm gonna kill you!"

Σσσσσσ X σσσσσΣ

"gah! Lindsey! I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" Cathy said sitting bolt upright.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Lindsey, shutting off the hose from down in the backyard. "Now hurry up. We gotta go meet the neighbors or mom's gonna have our heads!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… you little brat" She mutter back.

Jumping down for the roof of her home to the deck that her father had rebuilt 5 years ago, Cathy Parshley stood up from her bent knee position, and drew herself up to a 5'6 stance.

Scratching the back of her head, she turn off her Ipod and began to walk down the stairs to where her little sister stood with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hey Blondie, what's up the smirk. You've got nothing to smile at"

"I got you up didn't I? I also got you so good too-" Before she could finish her sentence, Cathy had slugged her in the forearm.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

"Got that smirk off your face didn't it? Come on fearless leader, this was your idea any way" Cathy said, walking off.

"Hey! No fair!"

The shouted reply " I'm not fair. Hurry up!"

Σσσσσσ X σσσσσΣ

"Scott, why did you have to do that?"

"Nothing broke right? So what's the problem Alex?"

"Nothing, it's just…."

"AHEM! Excuse, you guys moving in here?" A teen with purple streaked hair asked Scott.

"Uh…. Yeah. Just moved"

"Oh, cool. Names Cathy Parshley, and this brat here is Lindsey. We live next door" Cathy said motioning behind her.

"Hey! Cat, I thought I told you not to call be a brat in public"

"Sorry, I lied shortie"

"Hey! I'm taller than you!!"

"She's right, she is taller" Alex added in.

"Eh, it happens. So, you guys know us, so who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. My names Scott Summers. This here is Alex, my brat of a brother"

"Hey! What she said!" Alex said pointing at Lindsey.

"We never agreed to that" Scott said, laughing.

"That's pretty funny. So, where abouts did you guys come from?"

"Us? Upper state New York"

"OH….so you guys are Yankees Fans, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and I take it your Red Sox Fans?"

"Look at the shirt buddy" Cathy said, pointing at the Red Sox Logo on the front of her shirt.

"So, why the move?" Lindsey said, trying to ease the tension that had begun to form between Scott and Cathy.

"Huh? Oh, my mom's job"

"Oh? What she do?"

"She's a teacher."

"Teacher? That's cool, so is our mom. Well, she was. Still kinda looking for a new job. So, what you guys like to do for fun?"

"Nothing much. Hanging out, regular teen stuff" Alex answered.

"And you shadesie boy? What about you?" Cathy asked.

"Hanging out with my Girlfriend, Jean" Came his reply.

"Oh. Isn't that gonna be a little hard if she's in New York?"

"Well, I'm still gonna go to school out there. I'm just home for the summer"

"Oh, where you go to school?" Lindsey asked, semi interested.

"Xavier's. Ever heard of it?"

"Nope" came Lindsey's monotone response.

"Yes you have. He sent me something awhile back. Said that the place offered college courses. You know anything about that?"

"Yeah, they professor just started that up last semester. So, you reply?"

"No. I'm looking at Sage College. Albany. Closer to the city I think"

"Oh, well it's a good experience, and if you or your parents have any questions, you can ask me or my parents."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Well, I'm gonna head back home. Nice meeting you"

"Yeah, you too"

Σσσσσσ X σσσσσΣ

So… please let me know what you think!! Please, no all out burns/flamers. But they will be excepted. And check out my other stories!! They're in the X-men movies category. Stay tuned for a new Chapter soon!! Maybe even today! 0.o and to my other fans, I will be updating most of my other stories today as well!!


End file.
